


Red Roped Redemption

by Kiwikink



Series: Red Roped Redemption [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, Damsels in Distress, F/F, Kidnapping, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwikink/pseuds/Kiwikink
Summary: Rhea Del Rey has a narrow escape from bounty hunters, but her attempts to hide out lead to her getting hogtied...
Relationships: Rhea Del Rey/Juanita Moreno
Series: Red Roped Redemption [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984823
Kudos: 1





	1. Captured

It was a poor night for a daring escape, all things considered. The northern wind of the Big Valley region gave the night an icy chill, and the torrential rain was turning the earth in a thick sludge. It was going to be hard to shake off the bounty hunters on her tail, but Rhea Del Rey was never one to shy away from a challenge, especially after said bounty hunters had cornered her as she was journeying the train from Rift Station to the alpine logging town of Strawberry. And that was why she had thrown herself from the moving train and had scampered through the woods towards freedom.

“Well, this is turnout out well,” Rhea quipped to herself, as she took cover behind a tree, looking back to see if the bounty hunters were in pursuit. If she was lucky, they would need to stop the train to follow her, and perhaps even wait to get to Strawberry to acquire some horses. And a head start is what she needed until she could find a steed of her own.

Wiping the rain from her shaved head, Rhea began her trek through the forest, pulling up the collar of her fur-lined leather Porter jacket higher to ward off the cold. At twenty-six, Rhea had led a rich, adventure filled life, from her first time getting arrested for a crime she did not commit at the age of seventeen, all the way to now were she was being pursued for one she certainly did commit. She was more handsome than pretty, with dark skin, a wide nose and striking amber eyes. Beneath her jacket, she wore a leather Valdez-styled vest and a sweat-stained red stand collar shirt, with dark work pants and sturdy leather boots. Holstered at her hip was a well-worn ebony-handled Schofield revolver, her weapon of choice, though she mostly used it for intimidation than actual shooting. She might have been an outlaw, but she wasn't a murderer.

Trudging through the forest for what seemed like an eternity, Rhea began wondering if her daring escape might have been a mistake, especially as the rain threatened to totally drench through her leather jacket. If she could find some shelter, she would risk a fire, as she was in danger of freezing, and that would be the most ignoble end to her career. But just as pessimism was beginning to set in, Rhea found the light at the end of the tunnel … or, to be more exact, a light at the edge of the woods.

Jogging forward and keeping her head down, Rhea pressed against a large pine tree and looked into the clearing before her, where a small cabin sat next to a slightly larger building that might have been charitably called a barn, and vegetable crops took up most of the clearing's land. The cabin's windows were illuminated by a fire burn in a stone hearth, but from her vantage point Rhea could not see if the cabin's owner was awake or not, and either way she figured it would be best to avoid human contact for the time being. But what did interest her was the small barn. At worst, it could be a place for her to shelter for a while, and at best it might house a horse she could euphemistically borrow.

Breaking into the clearing, Rhea kept her head low and crept through the crops towards the barn, keeping one eye on the cabin as she headed towards her destination. She got to the double doors of the barn without raising any fuss, and allowed her self a grin as she could hear the gentle neighing of a horse within. Her luck was about to change.

Creaking open the doors, Rhea quietly entered, and was pleased to see a healthy looking mare with a dark brown coat and a white diamond pattern on the horse's forehead. The mare snorted as it laid eyes on Rhea, its hooves stomping on the straw-covered floor.

“Easy, girl,” Rhea said with a grin, holding up her open hands to calm the agitated animal. “Just need to take you for a little ride, no need to make a fuss...”

The horse, it seemed, did not agree. Neighing loudly, the mare reared up on her hind legs, hooves dancing in the air and threatening to come down on Rhea. The soaked outlaw did her best to ease the mare, but realized quickly it was not working as the hooves came down towards her head. Despite everything, Rhea was still quick on her feet, leaping backwards out the way, pushing back through the double doors out into the rain as the horse brayed at her.

“Okay, maybe I won't borrow you...” Rhea grimaced, shaking her head. Deciding it was time to leave, she turned on her heel-

-and was hit square in the face by a shotgun butt, knocking her clean out.

* * *

Rhea groaned as she slowly rejoined the waking world, wondering in a haze what could go worse. But as her senses returned to her and her throbbing skull, she discovered it was, very much in deed, worse. Rhea found she was lying on her side on the cabin floor, her gun holster empty, and she was thoroughly tied up. Thick rope had been used to lash her hands behind her back, then wrapped about her arms and chest to minimize any movement. Her legs were likewise bound, with her ankles crossed and secured with more rope, with more cord binding her knees together. The final indignity was the balled up rag stuffed in Rhea's mouth, held in place by a white bandanna tightly bound over her lips.

“So you are finally awake,” said a voice, and Rhea craned her head to get her first look at her captor. She was surprised to see a small and curvy woman of Mexican descent standing over her, a double-barrel shotgun resting in her arms. She was a pretty enough, looking a couple of years older than Rhea herself and bearing a tanned complexion of someone who was used to working outdoors. Her dark hair was braided into a long ponytail, and she was clothed in a practical white blouse and blue woollen dress, both of which had been patched many times. There was a steely look in her eyes that made Rhea take her seriously; she was a hard working woman, and did not suffer fools' gladly. She had Rhea tied up on the floor of her small cabin, which was sparsely decorated with only the most practical of furniture, illuminated by a handful of kerosene lamps. It was rather rustic, and to be honest Rhea had been kept captive in worse prisons.

“Care to explain why you were trying to steal my horse?” the woman asked, eyes boring in Rhea.

Rhea let out a muffled grunt from behind her gag.

The woman scowled, reaching over to pull the bandanna down around Rhea's neck, then plucked the rag from Rhea's mouth.

“This has been a big misunderstanding,” Rhea said, trying to affect her most charming but humble smile. “Allow me to introduce myself. I am Rhea Del Rey, humble ranch hand. I was on my way to Strawberry when a wolf spooked my horse, and I was thrown off. Due to the rain and dark, I wasn't able to find her, so when I stumbled across you barn I hoped to shelter until morning. Unfortunately, your mare was a bit feisty and didn't appreciate my trying to share its bedroom.”

“And you didn't knock on my front door because...?”

“I did not want to disturb you if you were sleeping, and there are some less than reputable souls in these parts,” Rhea said, doing her best to shrug despite her bindings. “But I swear, I wasn't looking to cause you any trouble.”

“You are a good liar, I've give you that,” the woman said, stuffing the rag back into Rhea's mouth and pulling the bandanna back up to secure the gag in place. “Well ride into Strawberry in the morning, and the sheriff can deal sort this out, Miss Del Rey.” The woman looked sternly at Rhea, but the outlaw noticed a flicker of sympathy in her eyes. The woman grimaced, then sighed. “We can't leave you in those damp clothes. I'll untie you and give you a nightshirt so you can change, but if you try anything...”

The woman cocked back the hammers on the shotgun, to show she was serious.

Rhea nodded in agreement, mostly due to having no choice, and getting out of her damp clothes. Reluctantly, the woman untied Rhea's hands, then backed off to let Rhea until the rest herself. Rhea obliged, leaving the rope in neat coils at her feet before pulling off her gag. The woman backed off to a wardrobe set against the wall and opened it, taking out a white cotton nightshirt and tossing it Rhea, along with a towel.

“Strip and dry off,” the woman said. “You can sleep on the sofa in front of the fire, but you are getting tied up again. Just because I am stopping you from catching your death of cold doesn't mean I trust you.”

“Gracias,” Rhea replied ruefully as she began to strip off her damp clothing. “Do you have a name? If I am to be your 'guest' for the night, I might as well know what to call you.”

The woman considered this for a moment, then sighed. “Juanita,” she said. “Juanita Moreno.”

“Well a pleasure to meet you, Miss Moreno,” Rhea said with a lopsided grin, pulling off her pants. She stood up straight, completely naked, and began toweling herself off. Juanita tried to put on a stern face, but she should not hide the blushing from her cheeks. She also did not blink, and she began chewing on her lower lip. “Like what you see?” Rhea chuckled.

That was enough to break the spell. Juanita raised the shotgun and the coldness returned to her eyes. “Gag yourself,” she said, a quiver in her voice. “You don't need to talk to get dressed.”

Rhea rolled her eyes, but what was she going to do. Juanita had her at a disadvantage. And so Rhea placed the wadded up rag back deep in her mouth, then bound the bandanna tightly around her lips. She looked to Juanita to see if the gag was acceptable, and when the woman smirked Rhea took that as a yes. She then slipped on the nightshirt, which was not exactly the most flattering look for her, but like a lot of things this night, her choice of fashion was out of her hands.

“Now lets get you hogtied,” Juanita said, “so I can get some sleep.”

Rhea shrugged and turned around, crossing her wrists at the small of her back. Juanita wasted no time tightly binding Rhea's hands, then tied her feet together. She then gently laid Rhea down on a rustic sofa, propping up Rhea's head on a cushion. Confident Rhea was securely bound and gagged, Juanita placed the shotgun above the fireplace, then retreated to her bedroom and returned with a woolen blanket that she draped over Rhea's prone form.

“Comfortable?” she asked, prompting Rhea to let off a series of unintelligible mews from behind her snug gag. Juanita studied her captive for a moment, a wistful look in her eye. She then shook it off. After hanging up Rhea's clothing to dry, she blew out the kerosene lamps one by one, leaving the cabin illuminated only by the fire smouldering in the hearth. “Good night, Miss Del Rey.”

With that, she retreated to her bedroom and closed the door. Rhea listened for a moment, the weighted up her options. Did she try and escape now, or wait until morning, once Juanita tried to escort her into town? The later probably was the best option, and to be honest Rhea was enjoying lying in front of the warm hearth. Even though she was gagged and bound, it was far more comfortable than sleeping rough in the damp woods.

So with her mind made up, Rhea closed her eyes, and was soon fast asleep.


	2. Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhea Del Rhea warms up to being captured by Juanita Moreno, only for some real bounty hunters to arrive...

The sun rose in the morning, banishing away the rain if not the chilly wind of the Big Valley air. Rhea groaned as the sunlight streamed through the ending her slumber, which was surprisingly refreshing despite being tied up and gagged. To be sure, it was not a style of sleep she wanted to make a habit, but at the same time she had had worse nights over the years. Stretching as best she could with her limbs tightly bound, struggled up into a sitting position, and wondered what the day would bring.

“Hola,” came a voice from the cabin's small kitchen, and Juanita Moreno appeared with a tin cup filled with freshly brewed coffee. She was now dressed in a long blue skirt and a grey cotton blouse that she wore with the sleeves rolled and the collar unbuttoned low enough to accentuate her cleavage. “Sleep well, Miss Del Rey?” she asked, sipping at her beverage as she looked down at her guest.

Rhea's response was not the most articulate, due to her tight gag, but she kept her tone friendly. 

“You clothes should be dry now,” Juanita said. “So I am going to untie you so you can get dressed and have some breakfast. Once you've been fed, we can decide what we are going to do with you.”

Rhea nodded, then sat patiently as Juanita carefully untied the rope that bound her hand and foot. Once her limbs were free, Rhea pulled down the bandanna over her mouth and spat out the rag it held inside, flexing her jaw to regain full feeling back. 

“Thank you,” Rhea said, standing and taking down her clothing from where it was hung. “I know we didn't meet under the best of circumstances, but I do want to say I appreciate how well and forthright you've treated me so far.”

Juanita was taken aback; apparently she had not expected gratitude from the woman she had knocked and kept tied up all night. And Rhea was sincere, to a point. She was still plotting her escape, but she held no ill will to Juanita. She'd probably have done the same in her place. 

“Well, just get dressed, the eggs are getting cold,” Juanita said, trying and failing to not sound flustered, then turned on her heel and returned to the kitchen.

Rhea grinned to herself, recognizing the signs. Juanita would not be the first woman to grow sweet on Rhea; she had developed a reputation of stirring certain feelings in other women, with the results often getting her into as much trouble as her outlawing. And while she certainly liked Juanita, she was certainly pretty and feisty enough to entice her, Rhea was not above exploiting such feelings if it meant securing her freedom. Maybe it would not come to that, but Rhea knew she could not hang around too long, captive or no, as the very real threat of the bounty hunters still hung over her.

Getting dressed back into her red stand collar shirt, leather vest and pants, Rhea sauntered into the kitchen and took at seat at the small table where Juanita awaited with their breakfast. It consisted of a small plate of spiced scrambled eggs, a side of sweetbread, and a hot mug of coffee, and Rhea ate it all up with gusto. The food tasted so good after the events of the previous night, and Juanita was among other things a skilled cook.

“Thanks,” Rhea said as she finished up. “That really hit the spot.”

“De nada,” Juanita replied, blushing slightly. “Just don't think just because I fed you that it means I like you. Just being a good host.”

“Perish the thought,” Rhea grinned, wiping her mouth on a napkin. She leaned back in her chair, studying Juanita's demeanour. “So what now?” 

“For starters, you can help me with my morning chores,” Juanita said. “Clean with the dishes, feed the horse and chickens, help tend the crops. I think that is the least you could do after your antics from last night. Then … then we'll see.”

“Sounds fair,” Rhea smirked. “Let's get started then.”

“First things first,” Juanita said, walking up behind Rhea and taking out a fresh bandanna, which she carefully folded into a long strip. “Open wide.”

“Really,” Rhea said, raising an eyebrow, but did as she was told. Juanita pulled the bandanna tightly between Rhea's lips and knotted the ends behind her head, a less severe gag compared to the one Rhea wore during the night but still effective enough.

“Like I said, I don't trust you,” Juanita gently whispered in Rhea's ear. “And maybe I just like seeing you gagged.”

Rhea allowed herself a small chuckle, muffled by the bandanna tight between her lips. She guessed she just had that effect on women. She then followed Juanita out of the cabin and set about getting to work. Juanita dealt with the crops first, while Rhea carried a large bail of hay into the barn to feed the dark brown mare, which she learned had the name Diamond. The horse was much less hostile towards Rhea after being fed, though the outlaw had no doubt this was a temporary truce, as Diamond would snort loudly whenever Rhea got too close. After the horse was feed, Rhea spread grain for the chickens kept in a coop behind the cabin, then joined Juanita in the field to finish up tending to the crop. 

Once the work was done, Juanita and Rhea settled down in front of the cabin, with Juanita bringing out two bottles of beer for them to refresh themselves with. Rhea pointed to the bandanna tied between her lips, raising and eyebrow.

“You can take that off, for now,” Juanita said with a cocky smile. “Thanks for the help, even if it was partially under duress.”

Rhea pulled the bandanna down from her mouth, allow the damp cloth to hang loose about her neck. “My pleasure,” Rhea said, enjoying the chance to take a swig of beer. The mildly bitter liquid hit the spot, and she let out a satisfied sigh. “I guess I will be out of your hair soon, and you can go back to your rustic bliss.”

“I happen to like a quiet life,” Juanita replied with a shrug. 

“I guess that explains the love of gags,” Rhea chuckled, with Juanita joining in. But as the two women shared a laugh, Rhea heard the sounds of hoof beats coming towards the property. Juanita heart it too. “Are you expecting anyone?” Rhea asked, her body tensing.

“No,” Juanita said. “Let's get inside, now.”

The two women moved inside, with Rhea taking up position by the window while Juanita retrieved her shotgun from above the fireplace. Three women were coming up the path to the cabin, riding side by side on wary horses. The two women on the flanks were both dressed in worn leather dusters over simple checked shirts and scuffed up trousers, wide brimmed hats adorning their heads. Both looked ornery in nature, complemented by the lever-action rifles they carried. 

But it was the middle rider that Rhea focused on. Looking to be in her late forties and riding a black Arabian steed, she was a stern woman with her sandy coloured hair done up in a tight bun. She was dressed in black velvet coat with silver embroidery over a white blouse with a frilly collar, black dress trousers, and high-heeled knee-high leather boots. Holstered on each hip were matching pearl-handled revolvers, immaculately shiny, capping off an ensemble that radiated class and refinement. Rhea knew this woman, and knew her well; this was Evelyn De Mort, bounty hunter. The same bounty hunter Rhea had thrown herself from a train to escape.

“Leave this to me,” Juanita said, setting her jaw as the three women dismounted and began approaching the cabin. “I'll see them off my property. Just stay out of sight.”

“I'd advise against that,” Rhea said, shaking her head. “I am very well acquainted with Ms De Mort, and there is two things you need to know about her; firstly, she never gives up once she has her prey's scent. She is utterly tenacious.”

“And the second?”

“She does believe in innocent bystanders,” Rhea sighed. “If she discovers me here, she will treat you as an accomplice, and drag you off to jail along side me.”

“Even if I had you tied up and waiting?”

“Planning to turn me in now?” Rhea replied with a cheeky smile, then waved off Juanita's protests. “I know you were joking, but it would not help. She would not take the chance, and probably would accuse you of trying to steal her bounty.” Rhea set her jaw, her mind at work. “But that said, there might be a way to deal with her while keeping you safe without sullying your good name.”

“How?” Juanita asked as she watched Evelyn De Mort and her two henchwomen dismount at the edge of the property, hitching their horses on nearby trees. “You going to tie me up and say I was your captive instead?”

“Actually...” Rhea said with a wicked grin.

Outside, the three bounty hunters approached the cabin, Evelyn front and center with her hands resting casually on the ivory grips of her holstered revolvers. She eyed the cabin with her steely gaze, a smirk broadening across her lips.

* * * 

“I must speak to the owner of this property,” Evelyn De Mort called out in a loud, commanding voice. It was not a question, but an order. She watched the house carefully, looking for signs of movement inside. “I am a duly sworn warrant officer, hunting a nefarious outlaw, and I have reason to believe she may have sought shelter in this area. I ask you to present yourself and allow us to search you property, so we can get this over in an orderly fashion.”

Evelyn De Mort tapped her foot, awaiting a response that was not forthcoming. “So we'll do this the hard way then, be it on your own head,” she said. “Nattie, search the barn. Beulah, take the house. Holler if you find any sign of our quarry.”

“Yes ma'am,” the two henchwomen replied in unison, then headed towards their assigned tasks. 

As instructed, Beulah headed up onto the porch of the cabin, peering through the window. She could see anyone inside, but the smouldering remains of a fire in the hearth proved someone had been there, and recently. Slinging her rifle over her shoulder and drawing a double-action revolver, Beulah checked the front door, and found it to be unlocked. Ready for an ambush, Beulah swung open the door and burst inside, gun at the ready. But the front room was empty, as was the kitchen. 

It was then she heard the muffled cries coming from the bedroom. Creeping forward, Beulah pressed up alongside the door frame, then quietly opened the door. Inside, she found Juanita lying on the bed, hands lashed tightly behind her back and her ankles roped together. A knotted bandanna was tightly bound between her lips, reducing her angry protests into unintelligible grunts. The bedroom window was open, and scuff marks on the sill indicated someone had left in a hurry. 

“Ms De Mort, you should come see this,” she shouted, ignoring Juanita and investigating the window. “Got a gagged and bagged lady in here!”

Juanita glared at her, biting deep into her knotted cloth that filled her mouth. 

While Evelyn entered the cabin to investigate the captive Beulah had found, Nattie headed to the barn, raising her rifle as she went. Reaching the large double doors, she placed an ear to the door,  
listening for any sign of activity inside. She could hear the agitated neighing of a horse within, one that did not sound like it wanted company. But she needed to check inside, so she began to open the barn's door to peer inside.

Once she did so, Rhea rose from her hiding place in the barn and slapped Diamond on the flank, causing the aggravated horse to kick its rear hooves into the doors, sending them flying open, and knocking back Nattie with them. Rhea dashed passed the horse and left on the felled henchwoman, jamming a balled up cloth into her mouth to keep her quiet, then flipped Nattie over to quickly hogtie her hand and foot. As the dazed woman struggled to regain her composure, Rhea dragged her by the feet back into the barn, letting Diamond run free as she did so. She used another length of cloth to secure the balled up rag in Nattie's mouth, ensuring she would not be able to spit it out once her senses returned. 

The front door to the cabin swung open, and Beulah rushed out, drawn by the braying of Diamond as the horse trampled around the property, and jogged towards the barn with her gun at the ready. Rhea grinned as she saw the woman approach, as this was part of the plan. She pressed herself up against the inner wall next to the barn door, rope ready in her hands, then waited for Beulah to arrive.

The henchwoman slowed her approach as she reached the barn, raising her rifle into a firing position. “Nat?” she called, taking a careful step forced. She heard Nattie's muffled groans before she saw her hogtied partner, Nattie's eyes burning with fury as she chewed on her thick gag. “What in tarnation...?”

Rhea struck quickly, grabbing the rifle and pulling it from Beulah's hands and tossing it across the barn. Beulah let out a startled gasp, but recovered quickly, balling her hands into fists and swinging wildly at Rhea. The spry outlaw dodged the blows, then tackled Beulah to the ground. The henchwoman tried to fight off Rhea, but she had the high ground, so to speak, and quickly flipped Beulah onto her stomach. Hooking Beulah's arms behind her back by the elbows, Rhea expertly secured the henchwoman's wrists with several turns of rope, knotting it tightly before Beulah could squirm free. Rhea then pulled a bandanna from her pocket and wrapped it tightly around Beulah's mouth, muffling her angry curses. 

“That should keep you,” Rhea winked, tying Beulah's ankles together, and then dragging her over next to Nattie before confiscating all her weapons. Spinning Beulah's revolver around her trigger finger, Rhea gloated at her pair of captives. “You too sit tight, I think it's time I re-introduced myself to Ms De Mort.”

Beulah and Nattie mumbled angrily through their gags, but Rhea had done too good of a job of tying them up for the pair to interrupt her plans. Rhea crouched down and crept out of the barn, keeping her eye on the cabin as she approached. Evelyn De Mort would no doubt be on high alert with neither of her henchwomen returning, so Rhea had to assume she would be expected. The question was, what action would De Mort take?

Turned out, Rhea did not need to wait, as the front door of the cabin swung open and Evelyn De Mort marched out, pearl-handled revolver drawn in her right hand while she dragged Juanita outside with her left. Juanita's hands were still tied behind her back, and the knotted bandanna was still tied between her lips, though her ankles were now freed. She looked unharmed, her expression one of annoyance rather than fear, glaring at Evelyn with more ferocity than she ever did Rhea. 

“Rhea Del Rey,” yelled Evelyn, cocking back the hammer of her revolver with her thumb. “Get out here right now, you snake!”

“Don't worry,” Rhea replied, sauntering into view, Beulah's confiscated pistol in her hand. She kept her expression cocky, not wanting to betray any concern for Juanita. “I'm afraid your two little bootlickers won't be joining us. They're a little tied up … actually, that's a lie. They're a lot tied up. Maybe you should hire a better posse next time.”

“So smug for someone about to be dragged back to prison,” Evelyn snorted. “Drop the weapon, before someone, such as this homesteader, gets hurt.”

“Gosh, Evelyn, you say that like I care what happens to her,” Rhea said, smirking. “I appreciate the use of her house last night, but as you can see she did not exactly have a say in the matter. But that's okay, you leaving her tied up means I don't have to do it again. Maybe if I am feeling generous, Ms De Mort, I leave you tied up with her in the cabin rather than the barn. I am sure you two would have a lot to talk about.”

Juanita growled something from behind her gag, and it did not sound amused by Rhea's flippancy. 

“You are full of yourself, Del Rey,” Evelyn snarled. “You are lucky the bounty for says alive. Though it said nothing about being uninjured...”

Rhea dodged left as Evelyn fired her revolver, feeling the bullet zip passed her shoulder. At the same time, she aimed her own weapon, focusing in an instant as she squeezed the trigger and fired. Unlike Evelyn, Rhea's shot was true, blasting the pearl-handled revolver out of Evelyn's hand. 

The bounty hunter shrieked, startled, and realized too late that she should not have taken her eyes off of Rhea as the outlaw rushed up to her and coldcocked her up side the head with the butt of her revolver. Evelyn De Mort crumpled to the ground, not unconscious and seriously dazed. Rhea quickly took Evelyn's second revolver from her holster and tossed it away. 

“Now, Ms De Mort,” Rhea chuckled, aiming her revolver at the downed woman. “Where do you want to be kept? Barn or cabin?”

Evelyn just groaned in dismay. Juanita, for her part, kicked Evelyn in the buttocks, then kicked Rhea in the shin, growling angrily behind her tight gag.

“I think the lady of the house would prefer you stayed in the barn,” Rhea chuckled, then winched as Juanita kicked her again. “Okay, enough. Let's wrap things up.”

* * * 

“Open wide,” Rhea said, holding up the balled up rag to Evelyn De Mort's lips. The bounty hunter was not sitting with her two bound and gagged henchwoman, her own hands expertly tied behind her back, ankles lashed together, and with more rope wrapped about her body to restrict any movement. Evelyn refused to comply with Rhea's request, pressing her lips tight, so Rhea pinched Evelyn's nostrils closed. To her credit, Evelyn resisted a lot longer than expected, but soon she had to gasp for air. Once she did so, Rhea stuffed the rag into Evelyn's mouth, then secured it in place with a neatly folded bandanna. “Much better, don't you agree?”

Evelyn cursed behind her gag, eyes wild and filled with fury. But she was not going anywhere in a hurry, her bindings were too secure. 

“Now, you three be good guests for our lovely host,” Rhea chuckled as she stood up. “Don't worry, I'll send for someone to come release the Miss Moreno. I'll guess it will be up to her if she frees you lot. I'd be against it myself, but I am told mine is a biased opinion.”

Evelyn, Beulah and Nattie grunted impotently at Rhea through their gags.

Rhea gave them a mock salute and then exited the barn, locking the double doors behind her. She had decided to commandeer Evelyn's horse for herself, and having searched the saddle bags she had found a money clip containing a couple of hundred dollars. Rhea had considered keeping the cash for herself, but decided someone else was more deserving. 

Heading into the cabin, Rhea was greeted by the welcome sight of Juanita Moreno, who was still bound and foot, though her gag now hung loosely around her neck. She looked up at Rhea with uncertainty, no doubt struggling with the conflicted feelings of everything that had gone down in her home of late.

“Sorry for the trouble,” Rhea said genuinely, and then tucked the money clip deep between the cushions of the sofa. “A little going away present from myself and Ms De Mort, to make up for it all. I'm going to drop off a tip to the sheriff in Strawberry to come fetch De Mort and free you, so she will be out of your hair soon. And so will I.”

“I guess this is good bye then,” Juanita said. “It has been memorable, to say the least. And I think I preferred it when you were the one being tied up.”

“Variety is the spice of life,” Rhea said with a lopsided grin. “But I tell you what, whenever we meet again, I'll let you rope me up, for old time's sake.”

“I … I think I'd like that,” Juanita said, her cheeks flushing. “Not the tying up part, but meeting again.” Her cheeks turned redder as Rhea's grin widened. “Okay, maybe also the tying up part.”

“Well who knows, once I shake De Mort for good, maybe I'll stop by and we can truly get to know each other,” Rhea said. She slipped on her fur-lined jacket and pulled up the collar. “Been a pleasure, Miss Moreno. May I?”

Rhea leaned close, bring her face in close to Juanita's. But before she could press forward, Juanita beat her to it by kissing Rhea deeply on the lips. They stayed that way for a few heartbeats, enjoying the taste of each other, then Juanita broke off the kiss, blushing. But she could not hide the grin on her lips.

“Well I do say, Miss Moreno, I believe I am forgiven,” Rhea said. “Sorry, but will need to gag you now, got to keep up the deception. Be seeing you.”

“You better,” Juanita said, then allowed Rhea to resecure the gag back her mouth. Rhea kissed her on the forehead, then left the cabin, closing the door behind her. 

Mounting up on the black Arabian that use to belong to Evelyn De Mort, Rhea Del Rey took one last look back at Juanita's cabin, grinning to herself. It had been an odd turn of events, but it worked out in the end, especially if Rhea managed to hook back up with Juanita down the line. Not that Rhea was looking to get tied down, but she was certainly amiable to get tied up.

Grinning, Rhea rode the Arabian off Juanita's property and down the dirty road that would take her to the town of Strawberry. It was not quite riding off into the sunset, but for today, it would do.


End file.
